Deliberating
by TivaPaigelyn
Summary: Deeks and Kensi have plans but Deeks forgets...


**A/N:** **Hey! This has been posted before but for Tiva, I just thought I could maybe relate it to Densi too? Anyway, tell me that you think **** And in case you were wondering, the original version is called She Decided.**

Kensi sat alone in her living room, waiting for Deeks to arrive. He was late. Again. But she had come to expect this from him now. It was part of his "charm" as he'd call it. But today was special. This night was special. She was finally going to tell him how she felt. After babysitting for Sam, she'd realized how much Deeks had really grown since they first met and for the first time, she could actually imagine being with him. Sure, she had feelings for him before, but she couldn't tell him that! He wouldn't have been ready, or so she thought. Now Kensi had seen him as the playboy, the serious guy, the joker and the family man. And she came to find that she liked these sides to him…. Okay, maybe not the playboy version.

She checked the time on the clock again and saw that it was gone 9. Deeks should have been here over an hour ago. After a while of deliberating, she decided to ring him. He picked up after a few rings.

"Detective Marty Deeks." Deeks answered.

"Hey, where are you?" She replied sounding exasperated. After waiting around for so long, she didn't feel like exchanging pleasantries with him.

"I'm with a girl I met at this bar. Why, do we have a case? Please say no! I'm having a really good time here…" He begged. As soon as he said he was with a girl, her heart dropped.

"We don't have a case, Deeks. We had plans. It is Thursday… America's Next Top Model night." She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. "Go back to your date. I'll see you tomorrow." Deeks said something on the other end of the phone but Kensi didn't hear as she pulled the phone away from her ear and put the phone down.

Almost as soon as she hit the end call, she got a text from Nell. "_Hey! How's it going? I can't believe you're finally going to tell him! I'll let you get back to him ;) See you both tomorrow! xx" _She closed down the text and put her phone down on the table as she set about clearing up the plates and decorations she had set out. Then she threw the now cold food and with a heavy heart, trudged to bed, dreading the morning when she'd have to go to work and have to face Marty and Nell.

**The Bullpen the next morning:**

"_Oh what a wonderful morning!" _Deeks sang as he spread his arms wide whilst he walked into the bullpen. "Morning, G, Sam! Kensi!" He cheered.

"Morning, Deeks." Callen replied while Kensi looked on. "Someone's chipper this morning. Did you have a date last night?" Sam enquired, quickly shifting his eyes to Kensi, who didn't even notice him looking at her. Sam found that strange as Nell had told him about Kensi's plan for last night.

"Oh, yeah! And she was the perfect girl. We're actually going out again tomorrow." Deeks bragged.

This time, it was Callen that looked at Kensi, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. "You and Kensi…. Are going out again?" He asked, confused by her strange behaviour.

"Kensi? Come on, Callen! Like I would date Kensi. She'd probably kill me in the first five minutes of the first date." Deeks failed to notice that Kensi had looked up for the first time with a clearly upset expression on her face.

"Excuse me." Deeks finally looked at her as she walked towards the bathroom, only catching a glimpse of her back.

"I thought you and Kens had a thing last night?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, we did. But I totally forgot and I was out with that girl. I cancelled on Kensi…. Now that I think about it, she did seem a bit upset on the phone…. I mean, she put the phone down on me… I just thought she was annoyed with my rambling about the date."

"Well, yeah! She probably was, Deeks! Look, I'm only telling you this because you're my friend, okay? You can't tell her I told you." At Deeks' nod, Callen continued. "She cooked. She stole your mom's lasagne recipe from your kitchen the other day and she cooked it for you. And she picked your top 3 DVDs to watch... She lit _candles_. It wasn't just a movie night for her. If you want the rest, you have to ask her yourself."

Deeks had to laugh. "G, Sam, where do you get this stuff from?" He asked, still chuckling.

"Nell." Sam countered, serious facial expression firmly in place. "She helped Kens plan everything. And you know what she's like with secrets."

"I, uh, I have to go find her." As he said that, she rounded the corner into the bullpen once more.

"Do we have a case?" She asked.

"No… I have to talk to you. Can we go somewhere?"

**Break room:  
**  
"Deeks, you okay?"

"I'm… yeah. Yeah, I'm fine! It's just… Sam and Callen said." He sighed.

"What did they say? You can tell me."

"They said that it wasn't just a movie night you planned last night and you made it really special. So I guess, I just want to know if Nell told them the truth?"

Kensi didn't know what to say to that. She hadn't expected Nell to tell them, let alone they tell him. She knew Nell would have to tell someone but she didn't think it would get back to Deeks… At least, not that quickly. She decided to just get it all out and tell him everything now. "Yeah. I was going to tell you something important. But you didn't turn up so I didn't get the chance to tell you." She looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Deeks. I have done for a while now but you're dating someone now so I think it'll be best if we just leave this alone until we're ready for it."

Kensi turned and left the break room to get back to work. As he watched her turn the corner out of his view, he finally realized something.

_I love you, too._

He turned and sprinted out of the break room to catch up with her.

**A/N:**** So how was it? It's my first Densi fic… I've been a fan on NCIS for years now but I only recently started watching NCIS:LA so your opinions mean lot to me… I LOVE YOU GUYS. xoxoxo**

**A/N 2: I want to thank everyone for their reviews and their constructive criticism :) this story is a one-shot and at the moment I have no plans to continue this story, however I may change my mind.. I'm not too good at long stories, I can barely put together a one shot so I will most likely just post some more one shots! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
